


Время, назад.

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Илья выстрелил в тот момент когда Наполеон кинул ему часы.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время, назад.

Они оба знают, что служба родине не потерпит привязанностей.  
Илья выучил этот урок, когда родина отобрала у него отца и назвала его врагом народа. Забывать этого не стоило, только он посмел — и теперь рука, нервно проверяющая пистолет, дрожит.  
Ковбой, заботящийся только о своей шкуре, не забывал — и теперь собирается возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.

 

Агент Соло непринуждённо болтает, делая вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Теперь всё снова будет как прежде, — различает Илья, концентрируясь на бутылке в руках. В ушах шумит от напряжения, и слова заглушаются гулким биением сердца. — Всё вернулось на круги своя.

У црушника вообще хорошо получается притворяться, Илья даже завидует ему. Всё время, что они пробыли вместе, американец явно получал удовольствие от себя самого, очаровывая всех женщин вокруг, включая Викторию. Илья же еле сдерживался. Нельзя было поддаваться Соло, позволяя ему себя злить этим. Поддаваться на его улыбки, рассчитывая на искренность. Поддаваться на ощущение дружеского плеча, желая большего. Теперь им обоим остаётся только делать вид, что ничего не было и нет.

И не могло быть, они просто встретились напоследок выпить вместе.

Илья мешкается, стрелять в спину отвернувшегося Соло было бы недостойной трусостью. 

Тот всё копается в чемодане, и на мгновение Илье приходит в голову, что агент Соло сейчас достанет оружие, повернётся и выстрелит первым. Или повернётся с пустыми руками, и пистолет будет только у Курякина. И то, и другое было бы невыносимо. Он не успевает решить, чего боится больше, и стреляет.

 

От неожиданно громкого звука Илья вздрагивает, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. 

 

По белоснежной ткани рубашки уткнувшегося лицом в чемодан на кровати Ковбоя, уткнувшегося лицом в чемодан на кровати, расплывается тёмно-красное пятно. В несколько решительных шагов Курякин подходит, забирает диск и снова застывает.

Инструкция говорит сделать контрольный выстрел в голову. Ковбой хрипит, захлёбываясь кровью и медленно оседая на пол, — тоже пытается что-то сказать, и это не похоже ни на «добей», ни на «пощади». Ни даже на «большевистский ублюдок», и Курякин помогает ему сползти с кровати.   
Он бережно укладывает мелко дрожащего Ковбоя на пол — как будто не его пуля только что прошила тому левое лёгкое и задела позвоночник.  
Ковбой морщится от боли и инстинктивно тянет руки к ране, и из разжавшихся побелевших пальцев выпадают часы.  
Курякин давно думает на английском, и в голове вертится «i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, i had to do this, i wasn't supposed to...», но бессмысленные слова застревают в пересохшем горле.  
Ковбой закрывает глаза, и становится слишком поздно для сожалений. Запачканные кровью отцовские часы прекращают идти, отмечая время смерти.

Курякин поднимает их и подкручивает колёсико завода. Возобновившееся тихое тиканье успокаивает его.  
Он уходит, не оборачиваясь. Теперь всё снова будет как прежде.


End file.
